As the dissemination of a 3 dimensional television (3DTV) is raging, a transmission of a 3D video content performed by a digital broadcasting as well as the dissemination of the 3D video content performed by a storing media is vitalized.
In general, a 3 dimensional video provides a 3D effect using a principle of stereo vision of two eyes. Since a human feels perspective via parallax of two eyes, in other word, binocular parallax due to a space between two eyes apart from each other about 65 mm, the 3D video may provide the 3D effect and the perspective in a manner of providing a video, which makes a left eye and a right eye see a related plane video, respectively.
The 3D video display method includes a stereoscopic technique, a volumetric technique, a holographic technique, and the like. In case of the stereoscopic technique, it provides a left view image supposed to be watched by a left eye and a right view image supposed to be watched by a right eye. The stereoscopic technique enables a 3D video effect in a manner of making the left eye and the right eye watch the left view image and the right view image respectively using a polarized glasses or a display device itself.
Meanwhile, as mentioned in the above, since a 3D broadcasting needs to make a 3D video by delivering a left and a right view, respectively and then properly processing them in the broadcasting receiver, a signaling information for processing a 3D broadcasting signal should be added.
The 3D broadcasting receiver capable of receiving and processing the 3D broadcasting is required a relatively higher level of hardware and processing capability in comparison with a legacy broadcasting receiver. Hence, it is necessary to have a plan for enabling a 3D broadcasting signal transmitted in a same broadcasting bandwidth to be properly used as a 2 dimensional broadcasting in a manner of receiving by a 2D broadcasting receiver as well.
Yet, it is practically impossible to transmit the 3D broadcasting signal and the 2D broadcasting signal in accordance with each of the broadcasting receivers, respectively. Or, it may cause a problem that the quality of broadcasting video should be degraded if it happens.